This invention relates generally to a decorative cover that functions to diffuse illumination from a recessed ceiling light, while at the same time creating a pleasing visual effect.
Although not limited thereto, the present invention is particularly adapted for use with recessed fluorescent lights which conventionally provide direct undiffused light to the room or area in which the ceiling light is mounted, although in some cases a molded plastic cover with integral lenses built therein may cover the fluorescent lights to provide some degree of diffusion. In other cases, the fluorescent bulbs pass through a grating or egg-crate type fixture which functions to direct the light in a straight downward path, but does not actually diffuse the light, nor is such an arrangement aesthetically pleasing.
It has therefore been found desirable to provide a cover for recessed ceiling light fixtures which functions to provide improved light diffusion, and which at the same time provides an unusual and pleasing appearance. Where desired, and particularly in retail establishments, the cover of the present invention can also be provided with decorative indicia which advertises one or more products.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a cover for a recessed ceiling light fixture which functions to diffuse the light, and which at the same time, as a result of decorative indicia applied to the cover, provides an unusual and aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Another object is the provision of a cover of the character described that may be used for advertising purposes in a tasteful and attractive manner.
In carrying out the objectives of my invention, the cover is formed of a translucent material to which decorative indicia is applied, the cover being arranged so that at least a portion of the illumination from the light source passes therethrough, whereby the decorative indicia on the cover is backlit by the light source.
In the preferred form of my invention, the cover comprises a pair of translucent panels that extend downwardly and inwardly from opposite sides of the ceiling recess in which the light source is mounted, with the panels merging at their lower end to define a V-shaped cover or diffuser that hangs downwardly from the ceiling. Decorative indicia of any desired type is applied to the aforesaid panels by any suitable means, such as by photographic techniques or by printing, whereupon the decorative indicia is illuminated by the light source, although at the same time the light passing through the cover is somewhat diffused. End caps may be provided at opposite extremities of the cover to completely enclose the light source, and where some degree of direct lighting is required or desired, one or more apertures may be provided at the lower edge of the cover.